Usually, an electric drive comprises an electric motor as well as a reduction gear arranged downstream of the electric motor and which transmits the rotational movement produced by the electric motor from a faster to a slower speed. The torque is transmitted from the reduction gear to the driveline line of the motor vehicle. For this, a differential drive, which is arranged downstream in the torque flow of the reduction gear, splits the introduced torque onto two output shafts for driving the wheels. The two output shafts of the differential drive have an equalizing effect on each other, i.e. if one of the two output shafts rotates faster, then the other of the two output shafts rotates correspondingly slower, and vice versa.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,286 B2 an electric drive for driving a motor vehicle is known. The electric drive comprises an electric motor, a planetary drive as a reduction gear and a differential drive, which is arranged downstream of the reduction gear in the torque flow. The planetary drive and the differential drive are arranged coaxially and within the electric motor. The sun gear of the planetary drive is driven by the electric motor. The planet carrier is supported and the ring gear drives the differential carrier of the differential drive.
The integration of an electric drive or hybrid drive, respectively, with a downstream arranged reduction gear in the motor vehicle is very often difficult, because the available space is very tightly dimensioned.